The weather condition known as fog causes a severe reduction in the visibility for pilots operating aircraft. Fog often restricts a pilot from flying a helicopter due to a reduced visibility and the potential inability for the pilot to identify a suitable location to land the helicopter. Fog does not restrict the mechanical operation of a helicopter, but rather the operational considerations of determining where the pilot can land the helicopter without crashing into adjacent trees or structures. The present invention incorporates laser beams to aid in the identification of an unobstructed landing site for a helicopter. The laser beam is normally invisible to the human eye unless suspended particles are present in the air, for the laser beam to reflect from. Fog, which can form above ground, is composed of suspended particles of moisture in the air. Fog makes visible the previously invisible laser beams, which are used to identify an unobstructed landing site. This lighting feature aids pilots in determining the location of an unobstructed landing, which had become obscured in the fog.